Blue or Black
by Nocturnals
Summary: Azul o negro, decídete por uno. Porque no puedes tener a Havoc y Rebecca en el mismo cuarto y no esperar una explosión. Porque ella es negro y él azul; juntos forman un color horrible. Pero, bueno, combinados siempre lucen bien. - One-shot Havoc/Rebecca


**Blue or Black**

**:-:**

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece._

**:-:**

Hay quienes dicen que la química nace espontáneamente, que para los grandes amores se necesitan segundos, apenas un mínimo contacto. Una mirada. Pero, irónicamente, el amor es un sentimiento cuya intensidad es igualada exclusivamente por el odio. Por lo tanto, y la ley de la inversa, el odio también nace de un intercambio de miradas, por arte de magia, simplemente porque la química se dio. Solo es necesario un gesto.

Basándose en esto, una teoría sencilla, Havoc y la teniente Catalina explicaban sin palabras su falta de empatia.

Desde el principio ellos no se habían gustado. No congeniaban, era algo simple. No podían mezclarlos y pretender que fueran amigos. Sentían la latente necesidad de pelear entre si cada vez que se encontraban, reafirmar su antipatía mutua cada vez que pudieran. De ese modo, a nadie le cabria duda sobre lo poco que ellos tenían en común. Sentarlos juntos era casi como encender la mecha de una bomba.

En ciertas ocasiones Riza le había soltado un comentario a su amiga sobre lo parecidos que eran. Rebecca se había molestado, luego reído y cruzándose de brazos bufó.

—"¿Como podríamos él y yo ser parecidos? ¡Que tonterías dices, Riza!"

Ciertamente, raras eran las veces que se frecuentaban. La gran mayoría quedaban reducidas a las visitas que ella le hacía a su amiga cuando esta trabajaba luego de alguna encomienda que le habían pedido realizar en el Este y más tarde, en Central.

—"¿Cuantas novias perdiste este mes, Havoc?" — Le provocaba ella, incitándolo a una pelea.

—"Al menos yo conseguí novias, teniente Catalina"

Por razones que no conocían terminaron compitiendo en su vida amorosa y resentían mostrarse ante el otro en inferioridad de condiciones, sin una pareja que hiciera sentir al otro poca cosa. Pero, Dios sabrá porque, una noche habían coincidido en un bar.

—"¿Bebiendo sola, o plantada, teniente Catalina?"

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y termino su trago antes de responder.

—"¿Te dejo tu cita, Havoc?"

Él se sentó, molesto por la respuesta de ella y pidió algo más fuerte de lo usual. Pronto empezaron a pelear, sobre porque el otro no conseguía una pareja estable. Luego ella se quejo sobre no poder retirarse nunca, y que los hombres en Central eran todos basura.

Dado el momento, ambos quedaron en silencio.

No querían eso, no soportaban estar callados. El silencio les daba tiempo a pensar, a sentir, a mirarse sin que las palabras obstruyeran esa extraña conexión que habían negado hasta el hartazgo. Pero sabían que estaba ahí, aunque no lo reconocieran jamás.

Cuando se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, aun sin decir palabra entendieron la mutua soledad que los abrumaba. Estaban solos en una ciudad atestada de gente, y ambos habían salido a beber para no ahogarse en casa. Suspiraron, entendiéndolo todo sin explicaciones y siguieron bebiendo.

Copas y copas, y luego de un pequeño momento de bajar los brazos, se recuperaron. Rebecca se carcajeo y él sonrió. Se miraron y en lugar de guardar silencio, fruncieron el cejo y volvieron a pelear. ¿Quien soportaba mejor la bebida?, era la premisa de la competencia.

El bar se fue llenando, la música sonaba y por un rato se olvidaron de la soledad que los aguardaba en sus hogares. Ellos no se querían, ellos nunca aceptarían esa estupida atracción irracional que catalogaban como exclusivamente física, y por eso nunca se callaban.

En un instante se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaban riendo juntos, contándose anécdotas estupidas, estaban bebiendo en compañía del otro. Y lo estaban disfrutando.

Havoc fue el primero en comprenderlo y su voz se corto cuando lo hizo. ¿En que momento habían comenzado a llevarse bien? Era el alcohol, pensó.

Tal vez por eso cuando ella le tomó del cuello de la camisa y estampo sus labios contra los suyos no la detuvo. Lo consintió, incluso.

Nadie los miraba, nadie los estaba controlando. Nadie los conocía allí.

Los labios se movían con destreza sobre los otros. Las sillas fueron reemplazadas por una pared en un rincón oscuro, y él se perdió entre su piel blanca.

La mañana siguiente se despertó con ella en su cama, durmiendo placidamente a su lado, respirando. El cabello ondulado y oscuro esparcido sobre ella, en contraste con la blancura de su piel. Havoc se dejo caer en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Luego de negarlo tanto tiempo, había sido en vano. De todas formas habían terminado juntos y ya no podían seguir fingiendo que no se gustaban. Tenían que madurar y aceptar de una maldita vez lo que les ocurría.

Ella despertó y se cubrió. Lo primero que la encontró fue el dolor de cabeza, pero luego los recuerdos la azotaron. Entró momentaneamente en panico y el olor a cigarrillo llego a su nariz. Se volteo, cubriendose pudorosamente con las sabanas revueltas.

—"¿Que haremos con esto?" — Havoc pregunto, dando una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Rebecca cerró los ojos y lo pensó antes de contestar.

— "Ocultarlo, fingir que no paso. Perderíamos nuestro trabajo por esa dichosa ley de anti-fraternización."

Havoc exhalo el humo por su boca, formando pequeños círculos con sus labios.

—"Sabes que no me refiero a eso"

Rebecca lo miro fijamente unos momentos. Jean estaba sentado, con ropa interior ya puesta, fumando pausadamente un cigarrillo. El pelo enmarañado y varias marcas alrededor de su cuello.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras"— Mascullo y luego aparto su vista de él — "No lo sé"

¿Resolverlo? ¿Como podrían? Quizá era por eso que, para empezar, habían negado tanto tiempo esa cosa extraña que sentían. No podían salir juntos, ni siquiera podían tener contacto, en realidad. Mantener una relación era lo último que podrían lograr.

— "Ocultarlo"— Respondió ella.

— "¿Ocultar que?" — Se burlo él.

Rebecca sonrió, maliciosa.

— "Que me tienes ganas"

Así comenzó, o termino, tal vez. Nunca lo sabrían. Pero Riza pronto se do cuenta que el cabello de Rebecca olía a tabaco, y su piel también. Por otro lado, Havoc había dejado de insistir con sus citas y ya ni se quejaba, cosa que Mustang no dejo pasar.

Entre ires y venires habían cosas que podían definir. La ley no les permitía un futuro, pero existía lo ilegal. Estaban las cosas por debajo de la mesa, y sus compañeros hacían la vista gorda. Los roces de mano, las miradas ocasionales, las visitas más a menudo.

Azul o negro, pensaba la gente, decídete por uno. Porque no puedes tener a Havoc y Rebecca en el mismo cuarto y no esperar una explosión. Porque ella dice sí, y él no. Porque Havoc es humo y ella es perfume. Porque ella es negro y él azul; juntos forman un color horrible.

Pero, bueno, combinados siempre lucen bien.

**:-:**

Esto es... uhmm, raro.

La verdad me sorprende que haya tan pocas historias de ellos. Quise intentar hacer algo sobre ellos y creo que dentro de todo esta bien.

La idea de que ellos pudieran mantener un relación por debajo de la mesa siempre me pareció posible, es decir, esta es ley que condena a todas las personas a mirarse desde lejos y ya. No me parece justo. Más tarde tal vez me anime a hacer otra historia de ellos, pero de momento queda acá.

Ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos!


End file.
